


Brooklyn Nights

by WhenInDoubtSleep



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little different, A little spicy, Brooklyn, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Haiku, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, a little weird, i expect this to get no reads, i wanted to write stucky poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenInDoubtSleep/pseuds/WhenInDoubtSleep
Summary: A collection of Stucky Haikusa fill for my Stucky Bingo 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2019





	Brooklyn Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little weirder than normal.   
> I just really wanted to write stucky haikus, and this is the result. I might just casually keep adding.
> 
> A fill for my Stucky Bingo 2019, B2 childhood sweethearts

**Two Boys**

Newly bloodied lips

Kiss in a darkened alley

Steve fights too often

**Home Alone**

Steve and his best guy

Feet tangled under bedsheets

Sticky Brooklyn nights

**Taste**

Bruises on his knees

Bucky dreams of Steve’s sweet taste

Steve’s dreams are the same


End file.
